The Definition of Nick Stokes
by Longing for Oblivion
Summary: Since pretty much the day he first met her Nick had felt more than just a little attracted to Sara and even though it seemed like he could never have her because of her apparent feelings for their boss he never lost hope...


_**Discs.:**__ I don't own anything you recognize from "CSI"!  
__**Summary:**__ Since pretty much the day he first met her Nick had felt more than just a little attracted to Sara and even though it seemed like he could never have her because of her apparent feelings for their boss he never lost hope...  
__**Pairings:**__ hints of Sara/Grissom, Sara/Nick in the end  
__**Genres:**__ Romance, Friendship  
__**A/N:**__ Well, this is just a little oneshot I wrote a while ago. It's inspired by the song "Definition" by Steven Curtis Chapman. Initially it was a songfic, but since including lyrics in fanfiction is forbidden on here I edited them out now. Anyways, enjoy reading!_

* * *

**The Definition of Nick Stokes**

Nick watched once more how Sara was throwing herself at Grissom, and once again it got quite obvious that their boss was either just not getting it or was simply not interested in her at all.

It was just not fair that she had only eyes for someone who was so incredibly oblivious of her...

When he caught sight of Warrick approaching him Nick made a face, knowing exactly what his friend was going to say as soon as he had reached him. He wished he had an excuse to get out of the lab right away, especially when Warrick opened his mouth to speak.

"Come on Nick, you gotta get her out of your head - it's a completely lost cause."

Nick let out a sigh and stated frustrated,

"You know that I can't give up."

"If you don't forget about Sara and finally start moving on you'll never have a working relationship..."

"Why don't we just stop talking about it?" Nick replied with slight irritation.

"Alright." Warrick surrendered and a moment later he was gone again.

After a few minutes Nick forced himself to get back to work.

_An hour and a half later, break-room:_

While Nick was drinking his coffee his thoughts drifted off to Sara all over again. He couldn't believe that Warrick - basically his best friend - really wanted to convince him of giving up.

"Hey Nicky..." A voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Hey yourself. What's up Sara?" He looked at the beautiful, dark-haired woman standing in front of him.

"Not much... I just wanted to ask if ya wanna have breakfast with me after shift?"

"Sounds quite tempting." Nick grinned at her.

"Is that a 'yes'?" She asked, smiling cheerfully at him.

"Sure." They locked eyes for a moment and shared a smile.

"Great, let's meet in the locker-room."

"Okay."

A moment later she leaned over the table, grabbed the chocolate-bar from his right hand and placed a soft kiss onto his left cheek, before turning around in a swift motion.

When she had reached the door she stopped and turned to look once more at him, a mischievous smile on her lips, her eyes sparkling and stated,

"I'll see ya later then." And with that she was gone.

Nick couldn't help but shake slowly his head for a moment. This was one of the reasons why he would never lose hope completely. He simply kept believing that there was going to come the day he would win her heart.

For the rest of his shift Nick was lost in a trance-like state and luckily nobody bothered him. However, he wished he had something to do so the time would pass faster, but no such luck - all that was left for him to do was paperwork.

He couldn't wait for getting out of the lab and having breakfast with Sara.

When the shift was finally over Nick hurried to the locker-room, hoping that Sara was already done as well and hadn't changed her mind.

"Hey. You're ready?" Sara asked the moment he entered the locker-room.

"Almost, I just have to get my stuff and we can leave." Nick replied and smiled at her.

"Okay." She stated, returning his smile.

While he packed up his stuff Nick broke the comfortable silence once more,

"Hey Sara, I was thinking... How about you come over to my place and I make breakfast?"

"That's an even better idea." She answered after a moment of thinking.

"Great. I just have to get some stuff so if I'm not there when you arrive just let yourself in, alright?"

They locked eyes and Sara nodded.

When Nick arrived at home he hurried to get the stuff he had bought on his way from the trunk of his car and went to the front-door of the apartment-building.

While fumbling with his keys, trying to keep the groceries from falling down, he couldn't help but smile.

After entering his apartment his smile widened when he saw Sara sitting on his couch.

"Are you thirsty?" Nick asked on his way to the kitchen.

"A bit..." She replied, following him,

"What's your plan?"

"That's gonna be a surprise, Sara. Just sit back down and relax. Watch some TV or whatever you feel like and I'll fix breakfast."

"Okay, Nicky."

"What do you wanna drink? Juice, water, coffee or maybe tea?"

"Water."

He filled a glass with water and handed her the bottle.

"I'll let you know when I'm done." Then he signaled her to get out of the kitchen.

Sara sighed and surrendered.

_Some time later:_

"Sara, we can eat." Nick called from the kitchen.

"Finally..." Sara mumbled and went to the kitchen. Smiling at him she asked teasingly,

"What took you so long?"

"Perfection takes its time. Have a seat."

After sitting down Sara took a closer look at all the things on the dining-table. There was a glass-bowl filled with fruit-salad containing apples, grapes, strawberries, raspberries, kiwi-fruits, honey and water melon. Furthermore there was a carafe of fresh orange-juice as well as a plate with strawberry- and raspberry-pancakes.

"Wow, that looks delicious, Nick." Sara stated, giving him a breath-taking smile.

"Thanks." Nick finally took a seat at the table as well.

_40 minutes later:_

"Did you like it?" Nick asked after they had both taken a seat on the couch in the living-room.

"Are you kidding? It was **awesome**!"

They shared a smile. A moment later she leaned closer and kissed him softly.

When she saw the surprised expression on Nick's face Sara blushed and admitted,

"That's something I've wanted to do ever since I've met you."

"Really? I always thought you had a thing for Grissom." Nick said after overcoming his surprise.

"True... But that with Grissom is something completely different than what I feel for you." Sara paused for a moment,

"I felt always drawn to him and looked up to him. I was impressed by his knowledge and expertise. Guess I've mistaken that admiration for him for love since I met him. And it took me quite long to realize it - maybe too long." She went silent once more,

"I hope it's not too late for giving it a try." Sara looked him straight into his eyes.

Nick smiled softly at her and told her,

"It's not too late Sara... I mean, better late than never, right? And furthermore I love you - I would probably have waited for an eternity if necessary."

When he had finished he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. This was actually not what he had planned when he had suggested to make breakfast for them himself, but he had no reason to complain. On the contrary - he was damn happy about the unexpected turn of events, especially considering that Warrick had tried to convince him of giving being with Sara up just a few hours earlier.

Nick was sure that it would work between them and that it had most definitely been worth all the years of waiting...

"I love you too, Nicky." Sara said, interrupting his train of thought and they shared another kiss.

_Fin_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for reading, I hope you liked the story. Reviews would be very welcome! :)_


End file.
